


Thank You

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: This is just very romantic and affectionate fluff





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

“I think,” Lois began, sitting in Diana’s lap, “that this has been one of the best nights of my life.”

Diana smiled at her warmly and wrapped her arms around her.  Lois was unlike anyone she’d ever met before, and she thought that was what made her so special. They understood each other… Lois made her very happy.

“ _All_ my nights with you are my best nights,” Diana declared, smiling.

Lois caressed her face gently, smiling fondly.  She was so pretty all the time, but especially when she smiled.  When she smiled at Diana.  “Does that work on the girls in Themiscyra?” Lois asked playfully.  “It’s a bit corny.”

Diana giggled innocently and kissed the hand that was still placed lovingly on her cheek.  “I won’t answer that.”

Lois shook her head, but gave Diana a soft kiss.  

“Thank you,” Diana gushed.

Lois kissed her again.  “For what? For this?”  And she kissed her once more.

“Thank you for everything,” Diana replied.  “Thanks for your love, thanks for your kisses… thanks for the memories.”

Lois’s eyes grew soft and affectionate.  “Thank you for meaning that.”

And as great as the night had been up to that point, Diana was amazed and delighted that it only got better.


End file.
